


my mind may wander (but you are staying with me)

by summerdayghost



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Paranoia, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Neither of them had the greatest sleep schedule so when Steve woke up with dead weight sprawled all over him he got it. Sure it was Jonathan's turn to keep watch and he still had a hour left according to the clock, but Steve still got it.





	my mind may wander (but you are staying with me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of someone falling asleep on top of you. This is more than 100 words.

Neither of them had the greatest sleep schedule so when Steve woke up with dead weight sprawled all over him he got it. Sure it was Jonathan's turn to keep watch and he still had a hour left according to the clock, but Steve still got it.

Well the one thing he didn’t quite get was how Jonathan ended up so thoroughly on top of him. When Steve had fallen asleep a few seconds after the start of Jonathan’s shift Jonathan wasn’t even on the bed. The watch position was on the floor near the foot of the bed facing the door. If Jonathan had suddenly succumb to boredom and exhaustion it would have taken a hell of a lot of tossing and turning to end up covering Steve rather than on the ground.

Maybe sleepwalking was involved. That in itself turned out to be a terrible thought. Ever since Will usually Jonathan was the one to jump to the conclusion of demonic possession at the slightest of signs. In his unconscious state Steve picked up the slack.

Jonathan under the power of the sort of thing that had Will would be very much not good for Steve who was currently underneath him. His chances of surviving until morning were already concerningly slim without that possibility. The image of Jonathan with black eyes almost made his heart stop for a moment.

Steve knew this was mostly paranoia, and tried not to think about it. Jonathan probably wasn’t possessed. His body temperature felt just right for a human being. The rhythm of his sleep breathing was the same as it always was.

But even so bad things could happen just as a result of sleepwalking. Their cover could be blown. They could be killed. The sleepwalking, if that was what was going on, would have to be monitored.

The least stressful but by far most annoying possibility was that Jonathan had climbed up here before falling asleep. The thought that Jonathan may have planned falling asleep before his shift was up almost made Steve tense up. Jonathan had been the one to lecture him about how serious this was in the first place.

Ultimately that idea didn’t make much sense at all either. If Jonathan planned this why would he have done it in such an incriminating way? He was capable of sleeping on the floor. Steve had seen it. Why didn’t he do that? That wouldn’t have been suspicious at all. On top of how incriminating it was Steve wasn’t sure why Jonathan would want to be this close to him. It must have been the result of a lot of shifting.

Jonathan was smaller and weaker than him. Steve could have easily shoved him off of him. The hour left of Jonathan’s watch being rolled into Steve’s next shift was not a pleasant thought. They had school the next day. He could have at least shaken Jonathan awake.

He didn’t do either of those things. Something inside himself he didn’t want to question, not now anyway, liked having Jonathan there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
